sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ruy 9
Premise The Juon Empire had tried to remain secret, but a force will change this, by attacking their homeworld. Chapter 1: Sensors Lieutenant Buv looked on the display screen, it flashed system normal, but then a massive blimp appeared on the radar. He yelled to his commanding officer, Captain Lor, to come over. "What is it?" he asked. "Sir, a thing has appeared on the radar." Replied the Lt. "Well could it be a asteroid?" asked the Capt. " No sir, it is too big for that.". "Well then Lt." the Capt. said, "We have a problem on our hands, raise the alarm and activate Permeter defenses." "Yes Sir!" The Capt. began to walk off, but the Lt. shouted "Sir, I can't activate the defenses!" Chapter 2: A Problem The Captain rushed back, "What do you mean Lieutenant?" he demanded. "Well sir, you can see for yourself." The Capt. looked at the display. It read //ERROR ERROR, Defense systems can not be activated// The Capt. gulped, if the defenses couldn't be activated, whatever this was, it would be able to wreak havoc. The target was approaching, 100 miles and closing. The Capt. had to think fast. "Send a message to Command, we are under attack!". Chapter 3: Report The Colonel couldn't believe his eyes, someone had found them and was coming to attack. "All ships to be launched and put on full alert!" Shouted the shocked Colonel. "Yes sir!" was the reply. As the Colonel reached the main conference room, he sighed, now he had to make a full report to the emperor, on why they were on full alert. As he entered the room, he could sense the fear within the people sitting inside. Soon, a screen flashed, and the emperor was there. "Hello, Colonel, could you please tell us why we were put on full alert?" spoke the wise, but old emperor. "Well, your greatness, we received a transmission from one of our outposts that stated an object was coming and attacking, and had knocked out our perimeter defenses," said the Colonel. "Well then, we must act, which you have taken the liberty to start, I will take care of the rest, good day Colonel," and in a flash the emperor was gone. The Colonel let loose a breath of relief, he still had his head and his post. Chapter 4: Fleet Ready High Admiral Hurew Fij was extremely nervous. With the Fleet Admiral and the Space Department Commander gone, he was in charge of defending the Homeworld. An incoming message blinked: From the OFFICE OF THE EMPEROR: High Admiral have your ships ready and wait for further orders. OFFICE OF THE EMPEROR OUT. Hurew sighed, but not for long when his Sensor Lieutenant shouted " Sir, the object is 20 miles away. " Crap!" The Admiral thought, now he had to face his fear. Chapter 5: The Message Ensign Guf Muri, the Communications officer at the Emperor's Palace, detected a message in the Communications link to the whole planet, before he could say or do anything, all the screens everywhere including the ships went, blank, then played a message, with a small robot looking alien speaking. //Attention inferior species, we are the Grox, you will be destroyed, resistance is futile.// After the message ended, the screens went back to their orginal displays. Everyone now knew their enemy, the Grox. Chapter 6: The Battle Suddenly, a flash appeared on the space around Ruy 9, blinding everyone for a few seconds, including High Admiral Hurew Fij. Then, the flash of light cleared, to reveal Grox ships. Not just one, because the Grox ships had grouped together to hide the many blimps. The stunned Admiral demanded numbers, "Sir, 300 Grox vessels to our 100 starships Sir!" shouted a brigade Lt. "Crap" thought the Admiral. The total fleet numbered in 250, but 150 had gone on parade across the galxay with the Fleet Admiral and Space Department Commander. "Orders, sir?" asked an over eager Lt. "Open fire!" Screamed the Admiral. Soon, hundreds of beams drew nearer to the Grox vessels, Impact in 3, 2, 1, Impact. The computer flashed. The beams hit their marks, but were most were absorbed by the shields, destroying just 10 enemy ships. "Great!" the Admiral sarcastically thought. Next, the Grox ships returned fire, blasting away 20 ships. The Admiral needed an idea, fast. "Send a distress signal to the away fleet, and fly us to the far moon of Gur 4!". Chapter 7: The Moon The Admiral had an idea, it was to use the gravitational pull of the moon to swing around and attack from behind, hoping this would be the Grox's ships's weak point. "Sir, the Grox have re-opened fire!" Hurew could hear the blasts from outside. "Sir, we lost another 20 ships," said an Ensign. " Hold course!" Shouted the Admiral, they were at the moon now, "Do evasive maneuvers!" He shouted like a mad man. The ships swung around and were behind the Grox ships, "Open fire!" The Admiral yelled from the last time. The lasers screeched towards their targets, and impacted. Chapter 8: Did it work? The Admiral watched in fear, as the blasts receded. The Grox ships started to turn around, but then a Grox ship imploded. then another and another , but this was short- lived, as most of the ships made it. And returned fire, the Admiral's ship was hit first, causing it to spin out of control. and 30 other ships were destroyed, as well as at least 20 more Grox ships. Leaving 9 ships left, the Comms officers on those ships hastly asked for a surrender, or mercy, and only got a reply of plasma. The Grox Fleet approached the Homeworld and armed its bombs for the total destruction of the planet, when all of a sudden the away fleet returned, and opened fire. It had heard of the Grox's ships' weakness. Chapter 9: The Battle rages on The Fleet Admiral and the Space Department Commander knew they couldn't win, but they tried, taking on, and destroying 75 Grox Ships before beening destroyed themselves, thus leaving under 200 Grox ships, but the Grox Fleet didn't stop and after the Away Fleet had been destroyed, they approached the planet again, but then an unknown ship came from behind, the Grox could only scan it enough to know it had been in the system for the whole battle, but then with a flash of light all of the Grox fleet was destroyed by a 90 megaton nuke. To this day the Hero of the Juon Empire has been unknown, but the Emporer gave a Medal of Service in his/her's honor. A common theory is that it was a Naucean, following their common business of defending species that were unable to win defensive battles. But, others claim that High Admiral Hurew Fij's ship survied, and he and the remaining crew used the nuke onboard to destroy the Grox fleet. This was written by User:Spyzombie45 Category:Stories Category:Wars and Battles